


Let's Get Dinner!

by AlexSuperPotterWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock/pseuds/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock





	1. 1

Castiel Novak sighed as he stepped over another sleeping form. It was a weekly occurrence by now that his roommate would go out to several parties, resulting with him bringing home a crowd of people (who were also heavily intoxicated), and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Each Monday morning, at 7am, Castiel would get ready to leave for his only class for that day, Law. Castiel hated the class, normally ignoring the teacher and talking to his only friend in the class.  
As Castiel made his way past all the people enjoying their slumber, he yelped loudly in surprise when someone grabbed onto his left ankle. Swivelling around quickly, he found out that it was only his older brother Gabriel.

“Sorry, little bro, didn’t mean to startle you… Just wanted to wish you a good day.” he explained in a hushed tone. Many of the other people had woken up from Castiel’s outburst, and they too, wished him a good day. Surprising Castiel into being kind to them for the first time since he first moved in.

“It’s alright, Gabriel. How many of you would like to stay a while longer for some medicine in an hour?” A large gather of hands shot into the air, including his brother’s. “Alright, I’ll pick up some stuff on my way back from class, try to refrain from puking anywhere other than the bathroom please.” he exited the apartment with his satchel hung over his left shoulder and his coat pulled tightly around him. It wasn’t very cold for a November day, but the sun wasn’t as warm as it would be in a few hours. Making his way to his Law seminar, he caught the bus as it was leaving, which meant he’d have at least five minutes to spare before class was due to start. Standing outside the classroom was his friend Samuel Campbell waiting for Castiel to arrive.

“Hello, Castiel.” he greeted.

“Hello, Samuel. How was your weekend?” Castiel inquired, looking over the taller man’s shoulder to inspect the classroom.

“It was good, thank you. Jess and I went out for dinner on Saturday then lounged around all yesterday… Did you get any sleep this weekend or was it the same as last weekend with all the noise?” Samuel asked kindly.

“It was the same as last time, but wasn’t as bad… I just wish my room mate were more considerate. He’s loud and crass, at least from what I heard on the days when he’s up before me, and we’ve never formally met either. I believe Mr. Shurley is here now. Shall we?” indicating to the entrance, they walked into the room and sat down in their usual seats in the second row. 

By the end of class, Castiel had given Sam some tips for gardening to share with his mother, along with several book recommendations. Waving goodbye, Castiel saw Sam approach his beautiful blonde girlfriend, Jessica, and kissed her forehead before taking her hand. Turning away from him, Jessica smiled and waved, which Castiel returned. He had a small shopping list to attend to. After making sure everything was still in his satchel, he made his way to the bus stop, shivering, he pulled his trench coat tighter as the October air nipped at his ears. He walked down to the pharmacy to pick up the Tylenol, Tums, and a bunch of food. 

Finally reaching the stop, he sat on the bench to wait just as the bus arrived, the weight of his supplies weighing him down.. He sat towards the back next to a red haired girl, his body weight shifting ever so slightly under the mass of products and waited for his stop. He felt something prodding at his side when he noticed the girl staring at him with bright greenish blue eyes.

“Castiel right?” she asked, her smile crinkling her eyes, “You live in apartment 4?” Castiel stared at her, bewildered as to how this woman knows him.

“Um, yes. Castiel Novak, and I do live in apartment 4… Not to be rude, but do I know you?”

“I’m friends with Dean, “ she explained, but saw the confusion on his face. “Your roommate? Dean Winchester. Loud, partier, works long hours?” Castiel smiled awkwardly, he’d always been bad with names ironically since he grew up with a considerably large family.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never even met him. We’re never home at the same time so I haven’t had the chance to speak with him yet. Plus I’m no good with names either. What is your name, if I may ask?” Castiel wondered aloud, watching the red haired woman curiously. Her long, slender legs were clad in dark blue jeans with thick combat boots. Her coat, a beige frock, complimented her hair nicely, along with her bright orange scarf.

“My name is Charlene Bradbury, but you can call me Charlie or Queen of Moondor.” Charlie grinned widely at the confused trench coated man.

“Why would I call you ‘Queen of Moondor’? I don’t understand that reference.” Castiel replied, his eyes squinting against the sunlight that shone through the window.

“It’s a LARP team, Live Action Role Playing. I play the Queen of Moondor, a civilised society of many others dweebs and dorks alike…” she beamed with pride, her arms moving passionately.

“I see...I believe ‘Charlie’ will suffice.” Charlie chuckled at Castiel’s stiffness. She pulled on the rope behind her head, signalling the driver to stop.

“Would you like some help carrying your bags upstairs? It must be hard to balance it all.” Charlie offered kindly, her eyes twinkling. Castiel contemplated then nodded his head slowly.

“Would you mind grabbing the bags of snacks? I’ll carrying the water bottles.” Together they made their way towards their apartment building, Castiel heaving the two cases of bottles on either shoulder.

“Can you pass me your keys, please?” Charlie asked as they reached his apartment. “Or better yet, which pocket are they in?” Castiel gestured towards his slacks. Charlie was rifling through his pocket for only a second before her hand returned with the keys in her hand. She went to put the key in the doorway when she noticed it wasn’t locked.

“I must’ve forgotten to lock up this morning.” he said as he pushed open the door to reveal several sleeping bodies from that morning. “Welcome to my lovely home. These are my many roommates and the man sleeping next to the stove is my older brother Gabriel.” Castiel carried the water bottles into the kitchen with Charlie in tow. “I’m going to hand out the bottles, some antacids tablets and aspirin to everyone since they were drinking.” Castiel began to open the containers holding the pills.

“Castiel Novak, you are a saint!” Charlie exclaimed loudly, causing people to groan. “You are SUCH a Hufflepuff! She loudly whispered. He smiled at her sudden outburst.

“If you want to get technical, I’m an angel. I’m named after Cassiel, the angel of Thursday. My mother is pretty religious so all of my siblings have biblical names.” he admitted plainly. “Also, I do not know what a ‘hufflepuff’ is or how I remind you of one.”

“Castiel, we’re sitting down and watching movies together one day. You need a moviecation.” Charlie declared. Charlie went to speak, but was interrupted by a deep, gravelly voice.

“Hey, guys. You all gotta be out of here before Cas gets home. He’s probably really tired so I don’t want any of you to bother him!” the voice called from the bathroom. A collection of groans derived from the bodies scattered throughout the apartment. “No complaints.” the voice continued, “He’s already stressed with his family and probably school, don’t make it worse. I’ll pick up some aspirin next time when I go to the-” the voice stopped when the owner stepped into the living room to see Castiel handing out pain tablets and water. Castiel looked up from what he was doing to meet the most dazzling pair of green eyes he’d had ever seen.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel greeted, his voice sounding as if he were in need of cough syrup. Dean’s body shook, with a smile he replied.

“Heya Cas. You’re home early? Is everything okay?” Dean questioned, his voice raising the slightest bit, a semi-tone, if you will. “I’m usually gone before you’re home…” Dean looked over the crowd of people scattered around the place, “As are they.” he glared.

“Everything is fine, Dean. I promised them I’d pick up aspirin after class.” Castiel held up the shopping bag to show his bewildered roommate.

“Yeah? Okay. Thanks, Cas.” Dean said, pulling his shirt over his previously exposed torso. He stared at his roommate, not sure what to make of him. Castiel stared right back at him with his icy blue eyes squinted in concentration. It had been a few moments before anyone said anything.

“If you two don’t quit eye-fucking, then Dean is going to be late for work.” Charlie concluded, smirking at the bashful face of her newfound friend Castiel and the flustered Dean.

“Heya, Dean? Don’t corrupt my baby brother, kay?” Gabriel spoke up from behind Charlie, grinning like the Chesire cat, “He still hasn’t popped his cherry…” he admitted, overly popping his ‘p’s.

“Yeeaahh… I should be home by 5pm tonight. If you want to have dinner together…” Dean offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Charlie glanced over at Gabriel and smirked at him, silently as if to say “we’re in trouble.”

“I’d love to.” Castiel replied. I can’t cook, unless you have apartment insurance…” he continued with a light blush on his tan cheeks.

“We can go to the Roadhouse. It’s a great place. I think you’ll really like it. Does that work for you?” Dean inquired.

“That works fine, Dean. I’ll have this place cleaned up before you get home.” Castiel walked towards the door, holding it open for his roommate to go through, “Have a good day at work.”

“You don’t gotta clean up my mess, Cas. It’s fine, really. I’ll just clean it up when I-” Dean gazed around the messy room, his eyes resting on the stovetop, “Is that the time? Oh, shit! I’ve really gotta go. I’ll see you tonight!” he called as he bounded down the hall. Closing the door, Castiel stared at the group of people gathered around him. They stared back.

“Allllllright. Normally, I’d leave my dearest baby brother to clean this up, but we’ve been crashing here for weeks and he brought us stuff. So, everybody pick up some trash so he can relax.” Gabriel commanded, surprisingly, the crowd began to tidy up. “Anybody that vomited, clean it up.”

“Gabriel, thank you but I-”

“No, little bro, You need a break from cleaning up after us like a maid. Go into your room and watch a movie or something.” Gabriel suggested; Castiel let out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t have any movies to watch and I also have Charlie over right now, I do not wish to be a poor host.”

“Oh, Castiel! We could go back to my place and watch Harry Potter together!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly, her body shaking and hands grasped tightly in glee. “I can begin your moviecation!” The Novak brothers stared at her, for two different reasons, mind you.

“”Did you just quote Pitch Perfect?” Gabriel asked in bewilderment. Charlie nodded vigorously then turned towards her new found friend.

“How does Gabriel know pop-culture references but you don’t? What did they do to you as a child?” Charlie teased.

“I always thought he was adopted, that’s been my excuse.” Gabriel stated.

“Gabriel, you were there for my delivery. You’re in the birthing video!” Castiel glowered at his brother “Charlie, I never enjoyed watching movies because of many reasons, particularly because I prefer books, but also because I don’t enjoy watching movies alone.” Castiel concluded while Charlie nodded her head in understanding, but Gabriel scoffed.

“Castiel James Novak, how DARE you! You know full well that I would’ve sat and watched any movie you wanted. I am hurt!” Gabriel jested, faking pain as he clutched at his chest.

“Gabriel, please, theatrics are not necessary. I’d rather watch them with your sex doll than with you. Whenever I want to watch a movie, you don’t stop talking, asking questions or berating me for not knowing what’s happening. You’re incredibly obnoxious when it comes to educating pop-culture.” 

“Fine, I see how it is. I practically raised you! I fed you, I took you out, I bathed you… I did everything for you, and this? THIS is how you repay me?!” Gabriel’s voice cracking as the pitch increased with mock distress.

“Gabriel. You’re 4 years older than me, please act like it. You’re being more dramatic than Harper Lee’s jail scene in ‘To Kill A Mockingbird’. I’m going over to Charlie’s, text me when you’re all gone, please.” Castiel stated as he grabbed snacks from the kitchen.

“My apartment is just above yours, number eight. Hope you can handle the climb.” the redhead teased. Together they set off to begin their movie.


	2. 2

Upon arriving at her apartment, Castiel could see how big of a fan she was of most large blockbuster films. Some of them he knew of, like Star trek, but he didn’t recognize most of them, to Charlie’ s disappointment. He kept apologizing profusely to the spunky, young woman every time she gave him a scandalized look.

“Alright, Diggory. Go sit your fine ass on my fantastic couch while I get some popcorn ready. Can you set up the movie?” Charlie called behind her as she walked away. Castiel stared at the electronic contraption that was her entertainment system; he had never used more than a 90’s radio and he wasn’t sure how to go about setting anything up. He could hear Charlie bustling around her kitchen, clashing pots around in search of something.

“Charlie! I have no idea how to set this up. I do books, not surround sound.” Castiel called to the woman. Charlie poked her head around the corner and stared at her guest.

“Alright, Castiel. You go watch the popcorn machine. If it starts to smoke, unplug it so the food doesn’t burn. I’ll deal with the movie set-up.” Charlie sighed as she made her way to her sound system. Castiel stood in the kitchen watching the metal rod rotate the unpopped kernels. Every couple of seconds, they would get hot enough and jump into the air, releasing the fluffy goodness from its hard shell. After two minutes or so, nearly all the kernels had popped, exposing their insides proudly, and had begun to lightly smoke. Castiel unplugged the machine to stop the distribution of heat to their snack.

“Charlie? Do you want butter on the popcorn?” Castiel called.

“Yeah, it’s next to the microwave under a dish.” she replied. He grabbed the butter, a small bowl from the drain board, and placed a small portion of the butter inside. Placing the bowl in the microwave for 30 seconds, Castiel had it melted down. Once finished, Charlie’s microwave made a loud, obnoxious beeping. Pulling out the now liquefied butter, Charlie had joined him, curious as to what was going on.

“Did you microwave the butter?” Charlie wondered aloud.

“I did. It helps the butter seep throughout the snack without having it clump around each individual piece… Is that okay or do you prefer it another way?” Castiel asked shyly, unsure if he had overstepped his boundaries.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. I was just curious. Come on, I’ve got the movie set up along with a bunch of blankets on the loveseat.” she walked back into her living room with Castiel in tow. The title screen shone brightly while eerie music played softly. “We’re watching the first Harry Potter movie, and I apologize ahead of time if I recite the lines in time with the actors, it’s a bad habit of mine and I have been trying to work on it… Plus I’ve seen this movie at least thirty times.” Charlie admitted sheepishly. Castiel nodded with a small smile on his face. He sat down with the bowl of popcorn in his lap as Charlie raised the volume of the movie. Snuggling into his side, much to Castiel’s surprise, they began their movie.

“Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?” Hermione asked her bestfriends.  
“I'm not going home. Not really.” Harry replied, looking up at the castle for the last time until September.

As ‘Hedwig’s Theme’ played over the speakers, Charlie sniffed quietly. Her hand had migrated into Castiel’s where he rubbed soothing circles on her thumb. Charlie slowly sat up, her eyes glistening as she waited for Castiel’s reaction.

“I enjoyed it. I was quite surprised when we discovered it was Professor Quirrell's doing and not Professor Snape’s. Ron is kind of a prat to Hermione, I do hope he becomes nicer in the later films.” Castiel said causing Charlie to laugh.

“You know what the best part is?” Charlie asked, a smile dancing across her delicate features.

“Well I liked when the boys went to save Hermione from the-”

“Not in the movie, silly.” Charlie teased. “These movies are based off of the Harry Potter book series. AND! I also own them and am willing to lend them to you so you can see the difference in the adaptations.” Castiel’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“This film was magnificent. I love Hermione’s character. She’s so smart and book savvy like I am. How could Ron and Harry not want to do their homework? If I were at Hogwarts, I’d want to learn everything as quick as possible! You’re sure you’re okay with lending me the books? I need to read them before finishing the rest of the movie franchise… I’m sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?” Castiel said apologetically with a light blush creeping up his neck.

“Castiel…” Charlie mumbled before throwing herself into Castiel’s arms, his toned body tensing in surprise. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he felt her cheekbones move against his chest; she was grinning like the Chesire cat. “I’m so glad that I met you!” her voice muffled by his shirt. She pulled away from him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m very glad as well, Charlie… I enjoyed myself very much; Thank you for this.” Castiel hugged her back, his shock long forgotten. “Would it be possible to get the books today? I’ll only need the first two, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. We can watch the next movie on Mondays for the next few weeks, Thursdays we can watch Star Wars and on Saturdays we can watch Lord of the Rings as long as it doesn’t fuck with your school schedule, of course.”

“I suppose my next four months are booked then…” he thought with smile. “That should be fine but I’ll give you my cell number and my course schedule just in case.” Castiel stated happily.

“Sounds good.” Charlie replied eagerly. Her phone suddenly lit up. Picking it up, Castiel saw that it was a message from his brother. “Gabe says he’s done at your place. Wanna check it out, watch the next movie...play Scrabble?” she persuaded with a grin on her face as she watched Castiel’s face spread into a gummy grin. 

“I am definitely up for a game of Scrabble. I love it!”

Charlie sprinted down her hall to a linen closet and climbed the shelves for her board game. “Be warned, young padawan, for I have never lost a game.” Charlie sang with glee.

“Alright, Charlene. I’m just going to load the dictionary on my phone so we don’t have any arguments.”


End file.
